The Warrior of The Healing Flame's Fourth Special
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: As The Warrior of The Healing Flame celebrates the Fourth of July, things go horribly wrong very quickly and now he must find a solution to both of his problems or else be screwed for life.


The Warrior of The Healing Flame was positioning some cannons when his author avatar/ second in command Phoenix Duskfang arrived.

"Sir I brought the explosives and fireworks but if I may ask what are you going to use these for?" announced Phoenix.

"This is my Fourth of July special and I'm going to have myself a fireworks show." replyed The Warrior of The Healing flame as he changed into his form of fire which consisted of a fiery red jacket, a blue version of Apollo's mask, a white sleeveless shirt that had pyro jack in the front, black swimming shorts, A belt containg 5 poke balls and orange bamboo sandals. The only things that didn't change about his appearance were his Rinnegan eyes, pale skin and his short ash grey hair but his pentagram scar on his shoulder changed into a scar of a lion's head while his artificial arm became similar to that of Belial's only this one was blue.

"Okay guys you can come on out now." said the author as Mario, Samus, Link, Bowser, Zelda, Ness, Lucas, Red, Bowser, Ike, Luigi, Kirby, Fox, Falco, Snake, Olimar, Diddy kong and Yoshi gathered around The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you a task to cause a fireworks show for part of my fourth of july special." announced the author as he loaded the explosives into the cannons and lead the smashers to the cannons. As soon as they begun, the night sky was decorated with wonderful explosions.

Mario, Luigi and Bowser used their fireworks to tell an epic on how they saved Princess Peach from Bowser. Just as Bowser shaped his self portrait of himself in the fireworks, then Mario used his firework as a fireball to save the day. Luigi created the princess to kiss Mario much to Bowsers dismay.

Yoshi, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong told a quest to find the rare golden banana egg using the fireworks given to them. During the exploration of the various vivid landscapes, they found a selfish dragon guarding the golden banana egg. With teamwork they beat the dragon but Kirby had inserted himself in the story and had eaten the golden banana egg causing the three to chase him down.

Link and Zelda had told a legend from Hyrule about a immortal warrior of a star god and a fire goddess that wielded a blade that he used to avenge his father's predessor which cursed him to forever wander the mortal realm.

Red commanded his Charizard to use the fireworks to create an image of a legendary singer and her body guard while Olimar described his journey with the help of Ness and Lucas.

The rest of the smashers present used the fireworks for fun and games rather than to tell a story with them.

* * *

"Okay guys it's time for the grand finale." Said The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he unveiled a rocket tied with it were people that The Warrior of The Healing Flame put on his hate list. The people included were Peach, Jigglypuff, Dist the Runny, Amon, Hazama , the doctor tyrant from Cage of Eden, Priscilla, Dr. Eggman, Whitney, Nnoitora and to top them all Nega Sean the king of all jackasses.

"You $%^&ing son of a #$%^, I'll kill you for this." announced Nega.

Then The Warrior of the Healing Flame summoned a figure with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, midnight riders T-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Oh $%^& me right now in the $$ with four rubber (*&^# please." said Nega.

Suddenly two more figures appeared from a portal. The First one was a Gijinka with slightly blue skin on his chest and head while the rest of it was blackish, three fingers, black hair, yellow eyes, white short sleeved shirt, purple gloves, black smart trousers and black socks. The Second one was a orange Unicorn with a bright green mane with dark green highlights, a silver jackle skull with glowing green eyes for his cutie mark* and a neuron steel eye.

"Friends of yours Lil' Sean?" asked the author.

"I brought them here to help out." said Young Sean. "This is Jackle Lantern and Charon Burns aka Torch."

"Anyway, smashers OC's it's time to light the sucker up." announced the Author as he summoned his Katana that later emerged in golden flames with a black center.

As everyone combined their firepower, the rocket started to rumble. Then The Warrior of The Healing Flame pushed the detonation button and the rocket was off. The rocket traveled toward a storm cloud that suddenly appeared in the distance and hit it dead center.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed another figure as she fell toward The Warrior of The Healing Flame from the storm cloud. The girl was 6'3, had curly gray hair that fell in perfect ringlets and blue-grey eyes. Young Sean started to nosebleed at the sight of the goddess.

"Young Sean this isn't the time to perv out." said The Warrior of The Healing Flame "I think we may had killed the hyrulian goddess of the weather here and by that I mean me."

"Don't worry about this." said Link, "This could be someone else and besides to know if this is Blazerella herself she would be wearing a strapless midnight blue dress with gold roses, a stone necklace in the shape of a rose, a magical white cloak and lets not forget her bronze rose belt with her sword."

"This is summer Link and she's wearing a pair of white shorts and a sky blue shirt that's being held up by a strap on her neck with blue andd green flip flops." announced Sean who had somehow obtained a laptop, "According to this bio, you are %^&*# as hell man."

"Nice going you Philistine, now Pro is going to kill me or worse Princess Blaziken." reported The Warrior of The Healing Flame while grabbing Young Sean by the neck.

Everyone baffled on what to do when suddenly Jackle Lantern went away from the crowd and took a deep breath.

"SHUT THE # !$ UP!" yelled Jackie Lantern, "We need a fall guy to pin the rap on.

Then suddenly a boy with shaggy blue hair cut short like Marth's, Dark grey eyes and somewhat pale skin wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt, jeans and white sneakers walked right out of a portal, giving everyone an Idea.

"Hey Shiro hold this!" yelled Sean as he handed him the detonator.

Then everybody except for Shiro ran to the truck and pilled in.

"So long sucker!" yelled The author as the truck got away.

Shiro just stood there wondering what the hell just happened when all of a sudden the air around him grew colder.

_"Relax it's just me, listen The Warrior of The Healing Flame just set you up for hurting Blazerella bro and I'm in the mood for revenge so you wanna help?" _said the wind.

"I'm all ears." declared Shiro.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Warrior of The Healing Flame and his partners in accidental crime were halfway across a field of grass.

"Look guys to make up for the fact that I screwed us up big time we are going to go get some Ice cream." announced The author as he looked out from the front seat window to look for an ice cream shop and conveniently found one.

"Mario pull over I found an Ice cream shop!" announced The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he used his author powers to 'help convince' mario to stop. After that that the gang went into the shop where the ice cream man greeted them.

"So what can I get you?" asked the ice cream man.

"What do you have?" replied the author.

"We have on flavor for you, Sub-Zero!" boomed the ice cream man as he dropped the temperature around the ice cream shop. Then he threw off his ice cream man outfit to reveal his white short sleeved tee, knee cut jeans and his wooden sandals.

""Dammit I should've known it was you Pro." hissed The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he stared into Pro's light grey eyes.

"You should've expected this one punk! This is for.. THAT CHARACTER!" boomed the god of ice.

"… and don't forget for setting me up and hurting Blazerella." said Shiro coming out of hiding.

"Yeah and those two things too." added Pro "But mainly for Luna Rose."

"Okay guys if you two wanna fight with me then let's brawl, three stock each." Declared The Warrior of The Healing he teleported the smashers outside the ice cream store. Using his author's powers the author used his powers to set them up for a brawl.

* * *

_3…. _

The Warrior emerged from a flaming phoenix

_2….. _

Pro emerged from an Icy crystal

_1….. _

Shiro teleported onto the stage (FreezeFlame Galaxy)

… _Go!_

* * *

**[Subata 2]**

* * *

The Warrior used fired a flame slash from his katana that nearly hit Pro in the chest and Shiro in his 'manhood'. Shiro had used Perri's electrical dance to fuse with Pro's ice sword to use an electric frost attack that nearly hit the author straight on. The Warrior then casted a fire barrier that shielded him from the upcoming garage of ice attacks from both Shiro and Pro. The smash ball appeared right above The Warrior of The Healing Flame who summoned a pillar of fire to break it. Then the warrior summoned a crimson flame that hit Shiro but didn't damage him oddly enough.

"Ha is that the best you got?" taunted Pro as he flipped him off. Shiro continued to cast ice spells that costed the author two of his stock, then the smash ball appeared above pro who chased after it but then The Warrior of The Healing Flame flew up high using his flaming wings to get it.

"Chill out he is going to do another fluke attack." advised Pro as the author fired another black flame at Shiro, only this instantly K.O'd him right on the spot.

"Allow me to explain the poison flame trial, this attack if I hit the same target twice using this final smash within 5 minutes of the first one they get K.O'd on the spot." Said The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he snuck up behind him and reduced him to his second stock efficiently. Pro then flew at him with all restraint lost which got him caught inside the authors barrier, knocking him back nearly off the stage. As Pro dangled from the stage two smash balls appeared which was extremely rare to see. Without complaining they both took the smash balls.

"Eat this!" Pro said as he dropped the temperature and froze his half of the stage as The Warrior of The Healing Flame fired a Bomb of blazing hot energy that surrounded his half of the stage. Suddenly they both ran at each other with their blades in hand and clashed swords with each other as they channeled energy from both of their final smashes into their power. Pro looked like he was about to win but then the author fired a ember at Pro, sending him flying across the stage.

… _And The winner is The Warrior of The Healing Flame. _

The Warrior raised his sword with pride while Pro and Shiro were both giving him death glares while clapping.

* * *

"Good match guys." commented The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he shook Shiro's and Pro's hands. Then suddenly Nega Sean entered the shop.

"You #$%^ head, I finally found you and I have the power to destroy you now, any last words?" said Nega.

"Yeah, catch." said Shrio who threw the detonator at him which Nega caught.

"So It was you who hurt Blazerella?" accused a voice that belonged to a figure that had a red version of Guy Cecil's (or Flynn's from Tales of Vesperia whichever you prefer) hair cut, Electric blue eyes with flecks of Gold and a indentical body of Blaze's. She was wearing a sleeveless white turtleneck sweater that showed her stomach that was covered by a long black hooded coat with really wide sleeves, with a black electric guitar with a similar design to sync's mask and dark grey converses.

"Yeah it was me what are you going to-" Nega said before he identified the figure as Princess Blaziken.

The Authoress Kicked Nega Sean in the 'manhood' , set him on fire and sent him to her 'navi wailing on a guitar while singing justin beiber songs' diemention.

"Now that is out of the way wanna get some ice cream guys." suggested The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he gathered everyone up to go get ice cream, "Hit it D.J!"

* * *

**[Ice Cream, Back-On]**

* * *

**Author's Note Here it is My Fourth of July Special. Hope you enjoy and now some credits.**

**Joahabi= Charon Burns A.K.A Torch, Jackle Lantern. **

**Terror of The Deep= Young Sean, Nega Sean. **

**Princess Blaziken= Herself, Pro, Shiro and Blazerella **

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the story and myself. **


End file.
